


In Which Peter Can't Control Himself

by ahsim_ynnad



Series: Peter's Sugarbaby Adventures dun dun [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, First Time, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory Negotiations, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Matt Murdock, Sugar Daddy Stephen Strange, Top Matt Murdock, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Peter just turned 17The age of Consent is 17There for, Peter isn't off limits anymore.(You don't have to read the series to get this.)





	1. Matthew Murdock_Matt_4

Peter was nervous, honestly his heart was beating as fast as possible, and his palms were sweaty- Knees weren't weak though, so that was a good sign.

But he was still nervous as he made his way to Matt's place, Mj had offered to come and just keep an eye out, but Peter thought that would be too weird, plus if it went good, she'd probably be waiting a while- actually, probably not that long considering he had been waiting a while and would really only last a couple seconds-

Shit.

He didn't want it to go by fast!

He slowed down in his pace and took a breath before coming up to the building.

It was late already, the street lights were on, and Matt was either home already, or going to be any second... Either way Peter was ready to see the man, and just get over the nerves. That said, he shook and mustered all the confidence he had, and strutted off to the mans apartment, not stopping once to second guess himself.

Not until after he knocked on Matt's door at least. That's when the nerves started going haywire again.

"Coming!" He heard Matt yell out, and sighed, trying to get rid of the nerves before Matt opened the door.

It only took a moment, but luckily- or not so luckily- Peter wasn't the only looking like a mess- or well Peter didn't look like a mess, but he felt like a mess- but Matt on the other hand. Oof.

His hair was a mess, glasses still on his face, though they were sliding off a bit. His suit jacket was off, and the sleeves of the grey shirt was rolled up on his forearm, showing off some skin, he had the first couple buttons undo, and his tie was undone a bit.

It- What Peter was seeing was essentially a 'mess', yet Peter couldn't help but get riled up but the look.

"Is it a good time?" Peter asked, and Matt chuckled, before dipping and shaking his head.

"Uh, yeah, I just- I thought I'd be able to finish up before you came." He said, and stepped to the side for Peter to walk through.

"I don't mind waiting." Peter said- barely getting that out before Matt grabbed him and pulled him back.

"And if I do?" He asked, and Peter gulped at how deep his voice was.

"I wouldn't mind_ that_ either." Peter muttered, turning to face the man, using his advantage to eye the man's crotch openly, before Matt cleared his throat and chuckled.

"As much as I would love to, I really got to finish, you really don't mind waiting?" Matt asked, and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, it's no problem, man, I'll just take a nap- if that's ok?" Peter asked and Matt smiled, before patting Peter's shoulder, and let his hands fall to Peter's side.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said before dropping his hands lower to grasp Peter's in his, and sighing. "You remember where it's at right?" He asked, and Peter nodded, then winced at his stupidity. "You nodded didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Go take a nap, Peter." He said kissing Peter's hand.

Now did Peter take a nap? Not really, but you can bet he was studying for an end-of-the-year exam. Or well he was, up until he actually did get tired- so tired in fact, he didn't notice Matt had even slipped into bed, or was wrapping an arm his waist.

"Sorry, for taking this long." He heard Matt whisper into Peter's hair, while Peter melted into the mans touch easily. 

"It's fine," Peter responded, glancing down at Matt's arm. Then starts shivering as Matt's hand presses lower than before, big, warm palm flat against his belly.

"We should probably get some sleep." Matt hummed, his breath running over Peter's neck. It's hot under the covers, hot everywhere Matt touches him. He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop, because this is too easy.

"Sleep is overrated," he mumbled, before he reached back, hesitantly, touching the older man's shoulder. And when he heard no protest, he rested his hand. He did feel fingers working the hem of his shirt, making it come up an inch or two. "This is- This is a good alternative- right?" He asked, and Matt chuckled.

"I'd say so." He answered, right against Peter's ear, low and rough, dragging his fingers over Peter's stomach and scratching lightly with blunt fingernails. Matt then shifts his legs so one of them pushes between Peter's, and Matt is hard- fuck, how long has he been hard just lying here? or was it from working?- "Do you want this?" Matt asked- which was stupid to Peter, because like hell Peter was going to say no- and he was sure Matt could feel his own fucking boner.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding," Matt pulling back a little, making Peter frown a little at the fact the man was no longer closer than before. "Yes or no, Peter. I need to hear you say it."

"Yes- Yes, I want this," Peter whined, figuring now is a good time to press back against Matt, but just to show him some appreciation. And it was well received, with Matt groaning in his ear, making Peter shiver as a spike of pleasure ran down his spine. "Yes, I want it."

"God, come here," Matt said, in a husky voice, rolling Peter onto his back and tugging at his t-shirt, "Get this off," He orders not a second later, and Peter does it as gracefully as he can- but also thanks god, like an asshole, for making Matt blind in that awkward second. 

Once his torso is bare, Peter doesn't have time to feel self conscious or exposed because Matt was on him in an instant, zeroing in on a spot on his collar bone like he's just been waiting to get his teeth on it.And Peter barely had time to wonder how Matt knew exactly where to go, before he began squirming.

And for a fleeting moment, he thinks about what the others would do if they what he was doing right now? Would they watch, leave him- or join?. The thought just makes him hotter, makes him inch his thighs apart to let Matt between them, because maybe ridiculous and slutty is a fucking amazing idea.

"holy shit-," Peter moans, his back arching as Matt presses him down, and Peter realizes he's incredibly hard at the same moment he realizes that Matt's dick is just two thin layers of cotton away from his own. Matt bends a little more, finally releasing the spots he's sucked and bitten into Peter's neck in favor of scraping those teeth against his nipple. "Oh my god."

He could literally feel himself leaking into his own boxer's not a second after Matt does that. Making Peter realize, he was right, he wasn't going to last long- oh but he had to- just a little longer-

"You know," Matt mutters against his chest, moving over to suck at the other nipple, making Peter's toes curl, "I didn't think, you'd make it this far." and then he's working a hand between them, down Peter' stomach and under the waistband of his boxers and--

"Wha-?" Peter chokes out, his vision going grey at the edges as Matt's hand wraps around his cock, already slick.

"I bet you're dying to cum." Matt somehow managed to sound condescending with Peter's nipple between his teeth.

"I am!" He shamelessly admitted, and doesn't even feel bad about scoring Matt's shoulders with his nails.

Matt growls, thumbing over the slit of Peter's cock like he's making a point. "Good." 

In that moment, Peter was distantly aware that Matt may have been talking to him. Just, murmuring something against his throat while he strokes Peter through the most intense orgasm of his seventeen years. It takes quite a few moments for the rushing in his ears to dissipate enough for him to register the words, "Good, good boy," like Matt is congratulating him, praising him for coming in his underwear. Which is insane, and ridiculous, but that doesn't stop Peter from shivering with pleasure, tilting his face against Matt's so he can feel his stubble.

"I can't decide whether it counts." Peter slurs,

"Whether what counts?" Matt asked, sounding genuinely confused

"That- did that count as my first time?" Peter pondered out loud, and Matt chuckled,

"Do you feel like it does?"

Color rushed to Peter's face, writing the answer all over it. But he said, "Nah, you still owe me."

Matt didn't bother arguing, instead caught Peter's lips in a kiss- their first one actually. Matt's lips are soft and coaxing, but, his chin rough and scratching Peter's skin, and he'll have a mark there, too, and that one is going to be harder to hide or explain to May later. Matt's tongue is in his mouth and Matt's fingers are pushing down between his legs, behind his balls, just touching the skin there that makes Peter clench in all sorts of places.

Then the hand is gone, and so is the tongue, and Peter finds himself squirming for both of them as Matt pushes himself up. "These should go, huh," he says, indicating Peter's underwear.

"Yes, yes they should," Peter scrambles to get rid of them, embarrassing himself only slightly when he takes way too long to get them off. But Matt just smiles and waits patiently, before Peter clears his throat and bam- Matt's back on top of Peter faster than he can blink, so Peter figures he's earning some points somewhere.

He angles upward for another kiss, because it turns out that kissing is really fucking good when one of the people involved knows what they're doing. Matt keeps a few inches between them.

"You'll tell me if I do something you're not comfortable with." It's not a question, more a command- which makes Peter even hotter, even as he tries to figure out what Matt said.

"Huh- oh- yeah- yeah- for sure- but- like, if we're honest- I can't think of a single thing that I wouldn't let _you_ do to me, and I'm pretty sure that's only fifty percent excited virgin talking." Peter admitted, and saw Matt's jaw lock, and felt the man's dick twitch. And before Peter could call the man out for that- you know tease him- 

Matt leaned down and caught Peter's lips again- though this time, much faster and rougher than before.


	2. Stephen Strange_Stephen_4

A week after his birthday, Peter finds himself going up a familiar elevator.

He hadn't been there in 4 weeks, yet it was exactly like he remembered, luxurious in every right, down the buttons on the elevator.

It was crazy, yet helpful, since it distracted Peter from his heart thumping in his chest.

Because truthfully, he was nervous, he was still new to... sex and the whole...thing? And he just.

He wasn't overwhelmed per se, but he was severely uninformed in everything related to sex- which wasn't a shocker, since before all this, he barely watched porn.

He strolled in the place, and was amazed, yet again, by the view the place had, even this far back into the apartment, he still had a good view out the window. But unlike last time, Stephen wasn't at the threshold of the kitchen.

Instead the tall man was at the window.

"M-Dr.Strange?" Peter said, figuring Stephen didn't know he was inside already.

"Ah, Peter, how nice of you to arrive." He said, turning around.

And Peter's heart started pounding- no- it was doing flips- back flips, front flips, you name it and his heart was at it.

Because when Stephen turned, Peter got the view of a shirtless Stephen, with a robe, and sweats- but Peter was just focused on all the skin he was showing off- and why wouldn't he, he looked fucking amazing, even in his 'in bed' look.

"And here I thought I'd have to start with foreplay." He said, catching Peter's attention, he heard the words, but didn't understand them, so he tilted his head, and frowned slightly.

"Huh?" He questioned, before Stephen let out another chuckle, and began to walk towards Peter.

"Oh, come on, Peter, surely a teenager such as yourself, knows what foreplay is?" Stephen questioned, taking off his robe and tossing it off to the side- not that Peter noticed, only focusing on Stephens figure.

"Uh- no- I can't say I do." Peter admitted, after serval tries, and when he finally looked up at Stephens eyes, he saw the man smirking, and eyeing him too.

"Well, consider this a teaching moment." He said, waving Peter over to the couch which Peter went happily, on his way he noticed that, yes, he was already half hard. With his dick rubbing against his jeans uncomfortably with every step.

He walked in front of Stephen, taking the seat that was off to side of the man.

"Relax," Stephen teased no doubt because of how rigid Peter had become- but he couldn't help it, he was anxious, and he knew if he wasn't still he'd be bouncing off the walls at 90 miles an hour. "We're not doing anything," Stephen spoke, causing Peter to tilt his head in confusion, surely Stephen wouldn't want to wait any longer than needed, "Yet." The man added with an eye roll, leading Peter to chuckle. "First there's the matter of the arrangement, since we actually have yet to go over that." Stephen crossed his leg, in the very way that Peter always thought made people look like intellectuals- he didn't know why but he was sure the only thing Stephen was missing was a turtle neck and a nice pair of slacks to become the highlight of a TEDtalk convention.

"Oh- Right!" Peter nodded, sitting up straight like May had taught him for job interviews. "I- I'm going to be honest M-Dr.Stran-"

"Stephen works fine." The man stopped Peter.

"Are you su-" Peter began to ask, but saw the annoyance in Stephens face, and immediately knew the man hated being questioned. "Right, Ok- Stephen," Peter tested, earning a nod from the doctor, and for whatever reason made Peter happy. "I don't expect much-"

"Peter." Stephen spoke up, cutting him off before him could explain himself. Still, Peter didn't say anything about it, just accepted that the man would no doubt do it a lot.

He waited patiently for Stephen to speak, but only found silence. "Yea?" Peter voiced, earning an eyebrow raise, he cleared his throat quickly and fixed his mistake, or what he thought he mistake was. "Yes, sir?" Peter asked, noting the shift in the atmosphere, but wasn't willing to ask the straight faced Stephen about it, point it out even less.

"Are you familiar with safe words?" Stephen asked while cracking his middle finger knuckle with his thumb causally.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat that had come with a childhood memory, and nodded, "B-My uncle- he used have one for when he had a co-worker pick me up from school-" Peter answered, "We used it a coupe times some I wouldn't go off with a stranger." Peter added, only getting a short nod.

"Not quite what I was expecting, but you are at least familiar." Stephen admitted before eyeing Peter carefully, he wasn't quite sure what the man was thinking, but Peter knew it wasn't bad. "We're going to set up our own words." Stephen said, confusing Peter, because surely he was old enough not to need them- or was Stephen planning on- "None of that, relax." Stephen instructed, stopping Peter in his thoughts, obviously catching Peter in his thoughts. "I'm not planning on prostituting you. It's merely a safety precaution," He said and Peter nodded slowly, still not quite getting how it works. "Safe words- it's a way to keep everything clear. For example, If I do anything you don't- or can't get behind, sexual or not, you say the word, and it stops, no punishment, no judgement." Stephen explained for Peter's understanding. "Now, we'll have to words, one will stop everything completely, no matter how small, and the other will tell me that you're nervous, to go easy, essentially." Stephen broke down and Peter nodded, before instinctively raising his hand. "Yes, Peter?" 

"Will- Do you have a safe word?" He asked hesitantly, getting a smile from Stephen, Peter counted it as a win and felt his chest swell with pride at asking a good question, he would later blame it on the fact that he was just trying to be a good student, or something.

"Of course." Stephen said, laying back in his chair, giving Peter a nice view of his tanned abdomen. "It does go both way. For me, Astral is to slow down and Agamotto is to stop the scene." Stephen said like it was a routine, and it could be, Peter didn't exactly know anything about the man's life.

"Astral?" Peter questioned, trying to think how that even came to be.

"Well, the idea is that you only use the words in very specific case- if I were to have Red as my stop, well there'd be a bit of a confusion if I were to be descriptive, say I described a piece of clothing that I liked on you-"

"Right- right, got it." Peter said cutting the man off, which seemed to amuse Stephen. "Um- then Neighborhood is to slow down, and uh... Arachnid as my stop." Peter gushed, and Stephen nodded, before sitting back up.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's start the payment details." Peter squirmed a bit, not liking the topic at hand, feeling nasty and like a user for taking advantage of the man. "This is what we signed up for, no need to get uncomfortable, Peter." Stephen pointed out, and Peter found some comfort in that, Stephen was alright with this arrangement. "First things first, I don't expect you at my beck and call, that would be impossible, but I do expect you to return my messages and at least make yourself available whenever possible. Every visit will be around fifteen hundred to begin with, if you do manage to stay overnight it'll double, of course that is highly unlikely considering I'm on call a majority of the time. Any questions or corrections thus far?" Stephen asked keeping a close on Peter, who felt like he had traveled into another universe.

"Uh- That's way too much-" Peter tried to argue, like he had in his previous encounters, because seriously in what world what that normal? 

"I don't think it's near enough." Stephen confessed, causing Peter's jaw to go slack. "I understand you're new, but surely you have to know that you are worth more than a simple whore." He insisted making Peter blush and shine away from the man's piercing gaze.

"I'm pretty sure whores, don't make nearly that much." Peter joked as a way to take the- maybe- compliment.

"No, not nearly." Stephen assured, and then continued on about the payments, "Starting the fourth month, every first of the month I'll deposit at least 3,000 into a card that I'll give you after you sign a couple things, does that sound alright?" Stephen asked leaning back in his seat to wait for his response, but Peter couldn't even speak.

Steve had mentioned the monthly allowance, but they never managed to stay on topic long enough to discuss it forth before they forgot about it completely- along with the other two men, but point was, surely this wasn't the normal range- and if it was...

Doing a quick math problem in his head he realized with everyone's allowance's-no matter how big or small- he'd be in the clear with his and May's bills sooner than he thought.

"I don't think I can accept that much-" Peter had stopped when Stephen sat up straight with out warning.

"Do you need to use your safe word?" He asked with neutral voice, still though Peter jumped to turn down the opportunity.

"What no- why would i need-" Peter blubbered while his mind raced with questions, unfortunately his mouth didn't catch up with the speed at which his mind was going at

"Well, unless it's a boundary, I don't see why you can't take what I give you." Stephen cleared up the reason for the question, leaving Peter slump.

"No, I mean-" Peter tried to explain but was only met with Stephen raising a hand.

"Unless you're going to say the offer is too low, I don't what to hear it, Peter." He said,laying back into his chair while spreading his legs a bit. "You shouldn't sell yourself short." Stephen advised, making peter think back to something similar Tony had said.

_'People will only use you in this world' _was what followed Tony's statement, but unlike him, Stephen merely stayed quiet.

"What's next?" Peter asked, shifting around in his chair, trying his hardest to keep his mind on the matter at hand, instead of how hot Stephen looked leaning back with his legs spread, or how fantastic the man's thighs looked, or his whole body really-

"Sex." 

"Yes." Peter licked his lips while nodding.

"It wasn't a proposal." Peter went red in embarrassment, while his heart race it's way to brazil. "I can see you're eager though." Stephen teased, making Peter frown. "Don't pout." The man warned in a dangerously low tone, that was enough for Peter's heart to freeze- if only for a second, before it made it's way to it's next destination, Moscow perhaps. 

Taking a chance Peter glanced back at Stephen, and saw the man eyeing him through hooded eyes.

"Come here." The man instructed, gesturing to his own lap.

It took a minute for Peter to get with the program, but once he did, he made his way over with a purpose.

"I take it you're not a virgin?" The man asked once Peter was straddling him, running his hands up and down Peter's side, while Peter made himself comfortable in this position.

"Uh-Y- no, actually!" Peter said, realizing that he wasn't one anymore. He got an eyebrow raise and quickly explained his momentary confusion, "I- I kinda lost my- lost it yesterday." He said shyly, unsure of how the man would react.

Too his surprise, Stephen merely nodded, before he moved his eyes to where his hands were tracing Peter's sides. Making it hard for Peter to know if it was aa good or bad thing.

"Was it good?" The doctor asked in a low voice that made Peter squirm in the man's lap, which earned him a not-so-gentle squeeze on the hips.

"Uh- Yea- Yes. Yes it was." Peter admitted, earning a hum from Stephen, who started to trail further with his steady hands.

"What did you like about it?" Stephen questioned, lingering his fingers from his left hand on the edge of Peter's shirt. 

Peter paused for a moment, not quite expecting to be asked about what _he _liked. He didn't stop for long though, not after getting another squeeze, and a warning, "I'm not a patient man, Peter." He reminded and Peter gulped, somehow trying to swallow on the nerves, just wishing his heart would stop beating so hard so he could at least hear himself.

"Uh-" Peter couldn't think with Stephen's right hand still hovering around his skin.

"Peter?" Stephen called out, before finally meeting Peter's eyes. And for a moment peter could've sworn he jumped off the highest cliff and into the stormy sea that was Stephen's eyes. "Do you need to use your safe word?" Stephen's questioned served as a snap back to reality, making Peter shake his head.

"No- no, sir." He answered quickly, while tightening his grip on the doctor's shoulders, almost afraid to get thrown off, he liked the usual position... little too much if his boner was an indication, he liked the light touches Stephen was administering, he liked it all, and wasn't quite ready for it to end. "I just- it's weird..." Peter trailed off, turning away from the man, feeling guilt puddle in his stomach for ruining the moment.

He didn't get the time to jump into the puddle though, because not a beat later, Stephen was gripping his chin, forcing Peter to look at him.

"You don't get to decide that." Stephen said, "Tell me what you liked the most about yesterday." and waited for Peter, and with a breath Peter finally spoke up... barely above a whisper.

"I liked..." Peter started to say but felt the need to explain himself first, taking his hands off of Stephen's shoulders, and began to fiddle his his hands,"Ok- look, I don't I'm not-" That wasn't the case for Stephen however, who quickly grabbed his hands in his own.

"Peter." Stephen stopped him with a warning glare.

"I liked that he was... you know, enjoying himself..." Peter mumbled, staring down at their overlapping hands, too embarrassed to look up.

What made him look up was the ever present hand on his chin.

Peter met the man's eyes and was shocked to see no sign of what Peter feared- instead he was met with hungry, dilated eyes staring back at him. Not a second later he felt a twitch underneath him.


End file.
